


Belle Canaille

by demonshide7



Series: Beautiful Liar [4]
Category: VIXX, Wontaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M, male 2 male, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One member has a secret... well they all do....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belle Canaille

Afterword:

And where were Han Sanghyuk and Lee Hongbin in all of this?

Who do you think masterminded the whole thing? 

~*~

“Enough, already!” Lee Jaehwan said to Sanghyuk as the maknae had him sitting sifting through old video files of fan cams trained on Ravi and Leo or all of them so the context wasn’t lost. 

Even then, there were just too many coincidences where Ravi poked Leo on his side and Leo would smile, helpless at the provocation.  It was with Ravi that the world first heard Leo’s full happy laugh, during the LR Beautiful Liar era.

Lee Jaehwan could no longer deny what was in front of him.  But he knew that the two had never ever gone there.  The walls were too thin at the dorm for any of that.  And Hyuk and Ravi slept in the clothes closet not the bedroom.  Did N make sure it was so?  

Ken bit his lip.  He had done his fair share of keeping them apart.  After all, he didn’t really know about Ravi’s feelings back then.  However, watching old clips had made him see that it wasn’t just Leo.  In fact, the clips seem to point out that Ravi chased Leo.  Or at least, made sure that Leo’s attention would be on him.  Did he do it consciously? 

Ken didn’t know anymore.  Wontaek was real in some sense?  Lee Jaehwan wasn’t so sure about his decision back then now.  Perhaps he should have… put himself in between so… blatantly?

The other two agreed that it must have been N who made sure they were never together like that.  Ken wasn’t about to tell them about his part in all of it.  He felt some guilt after all.  Leo hyung was nothing if not nice, but… back then…

Jaehwan remembered a muted shouting match between N and Leo.  He remembered the shock he felt after hearing a few snatches of what was said. 

N had sent the four of them out on an errand and Ken had gone back to get something he had forgotten.  The other three had gone ahead. Something about what he learned during that fight  had Jaehwan making sure that he partnered with Ravi more often than not.  And to distract Kim Wonsik away from N and Leo most of the time.  That Wonsik had actually started to look for his company more and more well… if he had feelings for Leo back then… it would certainly explain a lot.  However, Jaehwan held guilt in his heart as well. 

He had done all he could so that their group wouldn’t break apart because of Leo’s secret.  One he couldn’t even approach the other man about.  Apparently, none of them were as careful as they thought they were.  Not if the two youngest had seen through all that.

“They could have forgotten already!” Jaehwan said.  “After all, they both got married!”

“It’s not like they were like that from the beginning, hyung,” Sanghyuk admonished.  “You know how much was at stake from all of their families.  And ours.”

“They learned to hide if they were.  Or lie,” Hongbin said.

“Lie beautifully,” Sanghyuk agreed.  “Like the song Ravi created.”

“But now?  I mean, it could be that they’ve moved on?” Jaehwan said. 

“Nope,” Hongbin said.  “Not the CEO of Leo6 Entertainment.  No one has touched his heart.  Only the six of us had been allowed.  Besides his family.  And to this day, he has a picture of the six of us on his wall inside the office.  It’s pretty big.  I go often to look at it.  Below that is a picture of their Beautiful Liar CD jacket where Leo hyung’s head in on Ravi hyung’s shoulder.  It sits on a wall where if Jung Taekwoon hyung looked up briefly from whatever he’s working on, his eyes would catch that first.”

“Really?  How do you think that has anything to do with Wonsik?” Jaehwan asked.

“So he can look at Wonsik hyung without being obvious, duh,” Sanghyuk said. 

Jaehwan cannot believe the man, Han Sanghyuk.  He still acted like a child.  He supposed that around the five of them, Han Sanghyuk could. 

“Well, you effing work with Wonsik,” Jaehwan said, leveling his gaze on Hyuk.  “He’s been married all this time.”

“They were never really together, hyung,” Sanghyuk said.  “Wonsik hyung has his own apartment that I can go to.  His wife had tried more than once to get in, Wonsik hyung won’t let her.  His parents told her to leave it alone.  The apartment was a shrine to VIXX, they said.  And it is to a certain extent.  Nothing damning can be seen there either.  Unless you look a little closer.  And his wife must have.  She divorced him on the grounds that he may be…”

“And the courts said?” Jaehwan asked.

“Even so, his son and daughter were proof that he’s not as she said, so that was thrown out and ruled invalid.  The judges were men.  They saw that it was an apartment that was a man’s sanctuary.   No women were caught going into the room, not too many men either, except us.  And the accusation of Leo hyung being his lover was just too far-fetched because the CEO was never seen entering the apartment. And they went over all of the security footage they could find since Wonsik hyung bought the place. Plus, being bi isn’t a crime and discriminating against such has become a crime,” Sanghyuk laughed. 

“Ravi hyung might kick himself if ever Leo hyung had gone to the apartment,” Hongbin chuckled.

“Because for all its intended subtleties, it’s a shrine to Leo hyung,” Sanghyuk replied to Ken’s puzzled face.  “No pictures that were overt.  Just things that Leo hyung had given him and things that he had taken that were Leo hyung’s when we stayed together.  Those things.  Magazines with Leo hyung.  Of course, it could all be said that it had us as well.  However, the theme that put it all together were Leo hyung.  Photoshoot with you, photoshoot with Hongbin hyung, with N hyung, with Ravi hyung.  All of us.  But see, there was never one with just me and you or me and Ravi hyung or me and N hyung. Or any other combination of us besides one that had Leo hyung in it.”

“I never saw that!” Ken frowned. 

“So in conclusion…” Hongbin started.

“They’re both still carrying torches for each other,” Sanghyuk finished.

“You’ve seen their wives, right?”  Hongbin said.  “They could be sisters of the other.”

“Why are you two touching on this now, though?  Why not before they got married?”

Sanghyuk and Hongbin looked at each other. 

“Because…” Hongbin hesitated.  “…we weren’t sure how to deal with it back then.”

“And now, you guys think you can?”

“Hyung, 15 years has passed.  The laws and people’s minds regarding such things have changed drastically.  It’s not so difficult as when Leader Cha had come out.  And if he really wanted to stay here, CEO Jung Taekwoon would have backed him.  Both of us would have done the same, too.  I’m sure Kim Wonsik would have been behind Cha Hakyeon’s decision.  You know that.  We owe leader Cha a lot.  A great debt that cannot ever be repaid.  And we’ve gotten seven years to actually come to terms with all of that,” Hongbin said. 

“Also, 8 years back, Taekwoon  hyung and Wonsik  hyung were already married, etc.  We weren’t going to rock any boats that were already established.  Now, though… with that bit of flashy news…” Hyuk said.

“I hate that guy!” Ken exclaimed still reeling from the hate he felt for the alleged male lover of one Jung Taekwoon.

Hyuk and Hongbin laughed.

“Us, too!” Hongbin said.  “He just wanted a bit of fame, stupid guy.  I applaud hyung’s twins.  He’s raising them well.”

“I have a lot to think about,” Jaehwan said as he left the two.  “I’ll let you both know what I decide, if I decide.”

 ~*~

Two days after, Jaehwan approached the two again.  “What was the plan?”

Sanghyuk grinned.  Han Sanghyuk and Lee Hongbin won’t be the target of Cha Hakyeon’s ire.  That was the plan after all.    Lee Hongbin laughed. 

“Leader Cha is coming on this flight from Paris on this day.  We don’t have much time, hyung, so call him for drinks now and meet him at the airport.  Don’t give him time to back out or think too much,” Sanghyuk laid out. 

 

~*~

You know the rest.

PS… sorry, I can’t tell you who Leader Cha’s partner is.  You can pair him up with whoever you want.  I know who… just… you know… LOL!

 

FINI!!!!!


End file.
